


RinHaru One-Shot: Wrecking Ball

by odz1994



Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short Stories, prose, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994





	

“Haru.” Rin knocked on his front door, “Haru?” He checked the door and sighed, “Haru, I’m coming in.” Rin walked down the hallway and knew exactly where Haru would be. He knocked on the bathroom door, “Haru, you in here?”

“Don’t come in.” 

“Fine. I won’t come in. Just hurry up. Makoto told me to come get you.”

“Whatever.” He heard the water splashing as Haru exited his tub and changed into his casual clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rin asked him.

“I’m making something to eat.” 

“God, Haru, we don’t have time for that.” Rin grabbed Haru by his wrist and dragged him out of the house. 

“Rin, let go.” 

“Fine, just hurry up or we’re going to be late for the joint practice.” Rin let go of his wrist and shoved his hands into the pockets of his Samezuka jacket. 

“Rin.”

“What, Haru?”

“Aren’t we going to talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about?” 

_  
“Haru, would you just wait for one second!” Rin yelled to him as he ran to catch up._

_“Why should I?” Haru stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. “It’s clear as to what I saw in there. Just leave me alone.” Haru turned back around and started to walk off._

_“Would you just listen to me?!” Rin grabbed Haru and pulled him back, pinning him to the chain link fence behind them._

_“Let. Go.”_

_“Please just listen to me, Haru.”_

_“If you weren’t serious when you asked me out, you should’ve just stayed away.”_

_“I was serious! Dammit, Haru, just let me explain.” Haru grabbed Rin’s arm and moved it away, giving him an opening to walk away._

_“Just tell me why you did it?”_

_“I didn’t do it!”_

_“Don’t lie to me! I saw you and Sousuke!”_

_Rin grabbed Haru by his shoulders, “Just let me explain!”_

_“No. I’m done talking about it.” Haru pushed Rin away from him and walked away._

“You said you could explain it.” Haru said as he walked behing Rin.

“Why bother? It’s not like you want to hear me speak about it anyways.” Rin looked back at him, “Come on, we’re gonna be late. Might as well start running.” Rin didn’t bother to see if he had started up behind him. He just wanted to keep the space between them as far apart as possible as they ran for Samezuka Academy.

XxX

“Rin, what are you doing here?” Haru asked with a confused look on his face as he opened his door.

“I know it’s late, but there’s something I have to do.” Rin told him as he stepped into the front room.

“Uhm okay.”  Haru closed the door and faced Rin. “What is it?” Rin lifted Haru’s chin up and kissed him. Haru’s eyes widened from the kiss, but they slowly closed as he gave in and kissed Rin back.  
   
Rin pulled away first, blush creeping onto his face, “Haru, will you go out with me?”

Haru blinked, “Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t have done all that if I wasn’t!” 

He smiled a bit, “Yeah. I’ll go out with you.” 

Rin shot up in his bed, clenching his sheets as he held back the tears that were forming. He wanted to punch the wall, but he didn’t want to wake up the others in the room beside him. He stood up from the bed and slipped on his shoes.

“You okay?” Sousuke called from his bunk.

“I’m fine.”

“Is it because of what happened the other day?”

Rin gritted his teeth, “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going for a run.” He ran out of his room and out of the building. 

_  
“Makoto, is something going on with Rin and Haru?” Kou asked as she could feel the tension in the air._

_“They got into a fight.” Makoto knew the real reason, but he didn’t want to tell Kou._

_“So, then this race is going to be intense.” Kou told him as she saw Rin and Haru were up next; racing beside each other. When the whistle sounded Rin was the first to hit the water._

_“Haru, what are you doing?” Makoto asked to himself as Haru didn’t seem to be giving it his all in the water. At the final turn, Rin continued to have the lead all the way up to the end._

_“Haruka lost.” Rei said as he and Nagisa stood there trying to figure out what had just transpired._

_Rin grabbed Haru by his goggles, “What the hell is wrong with you?!”_

_“Nothing.” Haru looked away, avoiding eye contact._

_“Bullshit! You weren’t even trying.”_

_“I told you before, I don’t care about winning.”_

_“You’re unbelievable.” Rin let go of him and got out of the water, heading to the locker rooms. Haru got out of the water as well, grabbing a towel to dry himself off._

_“Haru, what happened? You had a late start.” Makoto asked him._

_“I just want to go home now.”_

_“Alright.”  
_

XxX

“Alright, Makoto, tell us what’s really going on.” Kou had brought Rei and Nagisa to Haru’s house in an attempt to get Makoto to spill his guts. 

“Alright, alright.” Makoto looked around to make sure Haru wasn’t around. “Rin told Haru to meet him at Samezuka the other week after swim practice. Haru said he looked for Rin at the pool, but he wasn’t there. He found Rin in the locker room kissing Sousuke.”

“What?! My big brother would never do that!”

“That’s what I thought too, Kou. We all know how Haru is though. He won’t listen to anyone if they try to explain themselves.” 

“Has anyone spoken to Rin about this?” Nagisa asked.

Makoto shook his head, “He won’t talk to anyone but Haru, and Haru won’t listen to him.”

Rin burst through the door completely out of breath, “Where’s Haru?!”

“Rin! What are you doing here?! It’s late!” Makoto asked shocked. 

“That bastard is going to listen to me. I don’t care if I have to beat it into him.” Rin went straight for the bathroom, since he knew that was exactly where Haru would be. He walked up to the edge of the tub and plunged his hand into the water, grabbed Haru’s, and pulled him out of the water. 

“What are you doing here?” Haru asked him as he shook the water from his hair.

“We are talking about this.”

“I’m not in the mood to.”

“I don’t care!”

“I won’t talk about it while everyone is here.” 

“Well, we are. So get over it.”

Haru sighed, “Fine, why did you kiss Sousuke?”

“I didn’t. He kissed me.”

“I walked in there and you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“You saw what you wanted to see, but that’s not how it happened.”

_  
“Sousuke, hurry up and get changed. Haru should be here soon.” Rin said as he placed his swimsuit in the locker and locked up. Sousuke sighed and grabbed Rin’s wrist, pulling him down so he was sitting by him on the bench._

_“Is everything okay, Sousuke?” Rin asked._

_“Why did you choose, Haru?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You’ve known me longer.”_

_“That doesn’t mean anything, Sousuke. I just didn’t think you were really my type.”_

_“And Haru is?”_

_“Well, yeah.”_

_Sousuke frowned, “I just wish you would’ve asked me out and not him.”_

_“Well, you can’t always have everything you wish for. Look I gotta go. Don’t think on this too long, it’ll mess with your swimming.” Rin went to stand but Sousuke wouldn’t let go of his wrist._

_“Sousuke, seriously I gotta go.” Sousuke pulled Rin down and pressed his lips against his own. Rin’s eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but Sousuke had placed a hand on the back of Rin’s head._

_Rin managed to pull himself away, “What the hell is-” He looked up and saw Haru standing in the doorway. “H-Haru…” Haru turned around and ran out of the locker room.  
“Haru!” Rin turned quick on his heel and ran after him._

“And that’s what really happened, Haru. I sweat I never meant for any of that to happen.” Haru just stood there not saying a word to anyone. “Haru, please believe me.” 

“I believe you.”

Rin looked at him relieved, “Really?”

“I don’t think you would make all of that up. Besides…” Haru brought a hand up to Rin’s face and wiped his thumb along the bottom of Rin’s eye, “…if you were lying, you wouldn’t be crying right now.” 

Rin grabbed Haru and wrapped his arms around him, crying into his neck, “I love you, Haru. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for not letting you talk when you had the chance.” He blushed and looked down, “I love you too, Rin.”  



End file.
